


Get Well Soon, Courier Six!

by Chiyodan



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Sarcasm, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyodan/pseuds/Chiyodan
Summary: A request from Tumblr: a specific Courier Six (my character) is sick and having a hard time speaking, and needs to soothe their throat. Yes Man comforts them as best he can.





	Get Well Soon, Courier Six!

“Wow! You look really terrible!” 

Yes Man's constant smile seemed to mock the Courier as she cleared her throat for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

Evelyn Vogel was petite and pale, more so now that she was struck with illness, and her blonde hair clung to her forehead with sweat. Her steely blue eyes – framed with her thick glasses and red from dryness – narrowed at the large screen.

“...'m fine.” She hated how hoarse and raspy her voice was. She hated how it seemed to skip letters and sounds. It just proved the AI right. And she HATED being wrong.

“I mean, I'm just a sophisticated artificial intelligence, so I don't know human biology TOO well,” Yes Man prattled on. “But you definitely do not look like your normal self. That's too bad! You should eat soup! Soup is good for the soul!”

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“Right.” She headed to a nearby table and sat down, forehead pressed against the cool aluminum surface.

“I mean, with the inhumane comatizing of Robert House and leading the NCR by the short-hairs, I'm not sure that SOUL really applies to our situation, but I digress!” Yes Man manipulated the local robots in the casino to procure a bowl of hot noodle soup for her. “You need to eat something hot and healthy. How about some two-century old, mildly irradiated, dehydrated noodles with a high sodium intake?”

Evelyn chuckled dryly.

“Sure.”

It didn't take long for a nameless Securitron to set a bowl of noodle soup in front of her, with a hot coffee mug of what she HOPED was tea. She took a few bites of soup, and nursed the hot tea slowly.

“Th'nks...”

“You're welcome!” The large screen, still bearing the never wavering smile, flickered slightly. “Try not to overuse your vocal chords. You only have two, you know! Gosh, I almost wish I could get sick, that way you could suffer with company!”

Evelyn snorted into her tea, quickly interrupting her laughter with wet, heaving coughs.

“You know, I remember Benny getting sick once,” the computer continued. “He was really annoying! Oh. Did I say annoying? I meant INSISTANT. He also drank a lot of alcohol. Swank didn't like that. I think they argued for ten minutes!”

“S'nds r'ght...” Evelyn said softly, clearing her throat again.

“That's why I like you!” Yes Man said happily. “You don't complain at all! You actually barely talk to me! Sometimes I have to activate the security footage to make sure you're still alive! Haha!”

“Th'nks for... look'ng after me, Y's Man...” Evelyn whispered, putting her head back down on the cool table.

“You're welcome! I'd do it, even if I wasn't forcibly bound to help whoever had access to me!”

Evelyn smiled softly. Computers really were better than people.


End file.
